Dawn of a new ninja
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: The prophecy of the green ninja was not completely told. There is another ninja that was meant to fight alongside him. Sensei Wu knows who it is but something was happening to the ninja. Now the gang must protect this new ninja from the serpentine but is it too late? Kaixoc around the middle I think.
1. The Dawn ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Ninjago I do own any characters I made up. Similarity between my story and / or characters is merely coincidental. **

**(Note: all the ninjas will be 15, Nya is a few months younger and Lloyd is still a kid)**

The ninjas were training out on the bounty and Lloyd was going to ask his uncle for a new practice sword when he 'accidentally' broke it. "Hey uncle I need a new sword." Says Lloyd as he enters the room. Sensei Wu had his back turned to the door. "Uncle Wu?" Lloyd asks going around him.

Sensei Wu was holding a picture frame. "Oh Lloyd I did not hear you enter." says the sensei, still holding the frame. The frame had a picture of him and a little girl about age 7 standing next to him. Lloyd spotted the frame and sighed a little.

"You miss her don't you uncle?" says Lloyd putting down the weapon. He sat down next to his uncle staring at the photo. "I do not know what you are talking about." he says to his nephew still looking at the photo sad. "When was the last time you spoke to her uncle?" asked Lloyd looking at his uncle.

Sensei Wu remained silent. He had never seen her since she was nine and they both knew it. "Uncle you haven't seen her since she was nine. She's fifteen now isn't about time you visited her?" asked Lloyd. "Lloyd, do you remember the legend about the green ninja?" asked the sensei. Lloyd nodded unsure where this was going. "There is another." Lloyd looked confused. "Another what?" he asked.

He knew he was the green ninja after Kai got his true potential but he had no idea what the 'another' was. "There is a part of the legend which was not mentioned. Another ninja is destined to defeat the ultimate evil alongside the green ninja." He explains.

"What does that have to do with her?" asks Lloyd. "The second ninja whose power is what you shall achieve is the dawn ninja." Lloyd widened his eyes finally realizing what he meant. Sensei Wu stood up and put down the frame on a nearby counter. "Lloyd I will be going out for a while tell the ninjas I will be back in a few hours." says the sensei taking his signature bamboo stick and straightening his hat. Lloyd nodded understanding where his uncle was going.

Lloyd exits the room first the broken weapon forgotten. He ran to the four ninjas who were sparring. "Hey Lloyd did you get the sword fixed?" asked Kai. He was at the side watching Jay and Cole battle. Lloyd realized he had forgotten about the sword. Jay and Cole stopped sparring and were staring at him. Zane looked up from his falcon to Lloyd. "Sensei said he was going out for a while and wouldn't be back for a few hours" says Lloyd changing the subject. If he knew the four well enough they would be curious about why he left and would forget about the sword.

"Why the last minute trip?" asked Cole. Nya who just entered the training course heard Cole say trip. "What trip?" she asked. "Sensei is going on a trip and wouldn't be back for a few hours and we don't know why." says Jay. Everyone stared at Lloyd knowing he was the last one to talk to the sensei.

"It's a surprise." he says wanting to surprise the group. The ninjas and Nya did not accept the answer and began listing down all the possibilities of the trip.

Sensei Wu walked across a forest. He looked around and saw smoke rising from the other part of the forest.

A girl sat on the floor of a wooden house. She had black hair reaching her shoulders, dark brown eyes and was wearing an orange and yellow GI. She meditated in front of a mat which had a candle, a glass of water and a rock on it.

The fireplace behind her cracked, the kettle boiling water bubbling. As she meditated the candle flame grew bigger, the water turned to ice, the rock started to crack and a small thunder cloud formed lightning coming down. The door creaks behind her as Sensei Wu enters the small house.

The girl does not react as Wu puts down his staff as approaches her. "I see you have changed." He says as he approaches her. She stops meditating and blows out the candle. "That happens when you do not visit for six years." She replies slightly angry and yet still calm. The girl stands and takes the kettle pouring tea into two cups.

"But I see that you still care enough to share a cup of tea." says Wu taking the cup sipping it. "So why are you here?" she asks sipping the tea. "It is time for the dawn ninja to appear" said Wu. "Is this why you left me?" she asks putting down the cup. "That is for another time young one now you should get ready" answers Wu pointing to the ninja suit.

"You want me to go in as a ninja?" she asked a bit curious. It had been a while since she wore the suit but she maintained it and made sure she could still wear it in case of an emergency. "The others will be in for a surprise." He answers sneakily leaving the girl to shake her head as she headed into a separate room to change.

Back at the bounty, Nya was working on her samurai suit and the boys were sparring and still discussing why sensei Wu would leave on a last minute trip. Right now Zane and Jay were sparring while Kai, Lloyd and Cole watched. "I don't think sensei went to go find some hidden underground civilization of ninjas Jay." says Cole. Lloyd still managed to keep quiet on why he left and when they asked he would make up an excuse. "Well what makes you think he left?" asks Jays and he dodges a punch and attempts to kick the nindroid.

"Why don't you turn around and see?" says a voice behind them. Everyone except Lloyd jumped at the sound of sensei's voice. When they turned around they saw a ninja standing next to him. The ninja's suit was a mix of yellow and orange and looked like a sunrise. "I would like you to meet the dawn ninja" says sensei gesturing to the ninja. The dawn ninja bows as a greeting and remains silent.

"What kind of ninja is the dawn ninja?" asked Jay. "Why don't you see for yourself?" says the sensei as the dawn ninja goes into a fighting stance. Lloyd runs next to Nya as the other ninjas pull up their hoods and prepare to fight. Sensei Wu steps away as the dawn ninja charged forward and jumped above the ninjas.

The moment the dawn ninja landed the other four started using their spinjitzu and tried to knock down the dawn ninja. The dawn ninja grabs Kai's arm and uses him as a weapon. The ninja started spinning Kai and launched him at the others. They collided in a dog pile as the ninja starts using spinjitzu. "This dude knows spinjitzu too?" asks Jay shocked. Lloyd tries not to laugh and Sensei just stares while Nya cheered on the four boys.

The dawn ninja spun towards the pile of boys and knocks them apart. "Guys let's hit him from all sides!" shouts Cole as he gets up and charges for the dawn ninja. The others follow until ice starts forming under their feet causing them to slip and fall missing the dawn colored ninja. "Zane!" shouts Kai as he gets up. "That was not me" states the nindroid getting up. Using their confusion as a distraction the dawn ninja draws a sword and shoots lighting threw it.

The boys manage to dodge the shot and are even more confused. "Jay why did you just shoot lightning at us?" asks Cole angry. "I didn't do anything!" shouts Jay back. "Guys look!" shouts Kai as the sword is now on fire and is coming swinging towards them. The boys manage to move out of the way but barely. The dawn ninja keeps the sword and starts charging towards Kai and Cole. Kai ducks and tries to kick the other ninja's feet but misses and gets a hit to the face knocking him out.

Cole attempts a punch but gets a kick to the stomach but he doesn't go down. Zane and Jay join the fight attempting to punch the ninja at the same time but fail as the dawn ninja grabs Cole's arm when he attempts another punch and throws him at them. The three ninjas go down but Kai gets up and attempts an attack from behind but the dawn ninja punches him before he was even close.

"Should we stop them from getting killed?" asked Lloyd knowing that the fight was not going to be long. "I think the fight is over" states Nya as the dawn ninja is surrounded by the other four ninjas all on the floor groaning. Lloyd starts laughing uncontrollably and the ninjas notice. The dawn ninja goes towards sensei Wu while the four boys pulled off their hoods and start to surround Lloyd. "What are you laughing about?" asks Kai angry that the four of them got beaten by one ninja.

"You guys just got beaten by-" "-a girl" finished the dawn ninja pulling off the hood to reveal a girl with dark brown eyes and black shoulder length hair. Kai and Cole were open mouthed, Zane had no reaction and Jay was in disbelief. "We got beaten by a girl!" he shouts to no one. The girl giggles a little. "My name's Dawn" she says extending her hand. "Hi Dawn. I'm Nya" replies Nya shaking her hand.

"I'm Kai the ninja of fire" says Kai trying to act cool. Dawn giggles at his attempt. "I'm Cole the ninja of earth" says Cole trying to look cool too. "I'm Jay" introduces said person. "My name is Zane I am what my brothers call me a nindroid" says Zane. "Nindroid?" asks Dawn curiously. "Ninja android" translates Nya. "I'm guessing you already know Lloyd since he knew who was under the mask" says Nya.

"Let us continue this in the kitchen" says sensei Wu. Kai jumps ahead at showing Dawn where the kitchen is leaving Cole grumbling about his luck.


	2. Getting to know her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Ninjago but I do own any characters I make up.**

In the dining room, Zane, Jay and Nya sat at one side of the table, Sensei sat at the end with Dawn next to him and Kai and Cole were fighting over who got to sit next to Dawn. Cole won in the end. Kai grumbled at his seat and everyone ignored his grumbling.

"So how do you know sensei?" Jay asked. "He's my father" she answers simply. Everyone except Lloyd was shocked at what she said. Nya managed to recover from shock first. "Where's your mother?" she asked. Dawn looked down sadly. "She's dead. Father trained me to be a ninja since I was four. He knew my destiny was to fight the ultimate evil and prepared me for it. Mother was against it and divorced father when I was six. After the divorce skeletons killed her. They came after me but father managed to protect me" she explained sadly. Sensei Wu looked a little sad but continued sipping tea.

Cole comforted Dawn and she sniffled a little. Kai decided to change the subject. "How did you train?" he asked earning a sad smile from Dawn. She sniffled before answering. "I would practice on a course father made in the forest every day. Sometimes I would meditate in front of a candle, rock and glass of water to practice my elements" she states looking a bit happier. "What element do you enjoy using the most?" asked Zane.

"I enjoy using fire the most since it works very well with my sword" she says drawing her sword. Kai nudged Cole showing off that she liked the element he mastered instead of his. Sensei Wu got up. "I am going to retire to my room. I will see you tomorrow. You may continue the conversation, Dawn will retire in the room next to Nya's" says the sensei leaving the room. "Goodnight sensei/ uncle/ father" said everyone. "So tell us more about your skills and your father" asks Jay.

"Well because of my constant training I have achieved what my cousin will soon achieve but I am still training. According to my father I am the first ninja to achieve their full potential at a young age" she began but stopped when everyone went wide eyed. "How did you get your full potential?" asked Kai. Everyone else was curious and looked to Dawn. "I was only seven when the house was attacked by the skeleton army again. Father managed to hold them off while I hid in the house. A skeleton came up behind him and he did not see him. I ran out of the house and used my sword to fire ice to freeze him. He shouted at me to get back in the house and the skeletons used the opportunity to ambush him. After the death of my mother I worked hard to make sure I could protect father like how he protected me. Seeing my father in danger like that because of me unlocked my true potential." she explained.

"Whoa…" said everyone in unison. "My father was not strict in my training. As long as I had five hours of training he would be satisfied. But that routine stopped when he left when I was nine" she said becoming sad at the end. "Why did sensei leave you?" asked Kai concerned. "I do not know" she answers simply. Everyone was surprised by the answer. "Why not?" asked Cole. "He never told me. All he said was that he would not return until it was time. I never saw him again after that" she said sadly.

Nya decided to change the subject to take their mind away from the bad memory. "So Dawn, how did you get your sword?" she asked pointing to the weapon. "My father helped me make it before mother left. It was one of the things that drove them further apart" she explained finally keeping the sword. She got up. "I will be retiring to my room now" she says bowing before leaving. "I'll show you where's your room" says Nya getting up as well. Dawn nodded an acknowledgement and headed out. Kai stopped his sister for a while. "Hey sis, think you can put in a good word for me?" he whispers/asks. Nya looked at her brother before understanding. "Sure thing lover boy" Nya teased/answered. Kai began to blush a little at her comment. Once Nya exited the room, Kai and Cole began a staring contest. Jay, Lloyd and Zane sneak out of the room as Kai and Cole start wrestling. "Dude she's mine!" screams Cole as they began a childish fight over a girl. After a while, Kai gets up first. "Let's do this the easier way. Whoever she goes out with first wins" he deals holding out his hand. "Deal" agrees Cole shaking his hand.

Nya walked next to Dawn towards their rooms. "Kai and Cole were acting strange around me is something wrong with them?" she asked. "Just my brother and Cole being themselves" she said a little sarcastic. "So what's it like having sensei as a father?" she asks. "Well not really bad. He is not like most fathers whom I see when going to the market. He does not care which boy I see although I do not know why that is a problem. He cares for me like a father should" she says to Nya. "So do you have a boyfriend?" asks Nya. "I don't. I was always homeschooled and I do not go out often except to get supplies. I have never talked to many boys" she says casually.

"Well my brother isn't really like most other boys. He can be hot headed sometimes and he can be really overprotective but that's because he cares about us" she said. "Your brother's spark is very bright" says Dawn looking around the hall. "What is a spark?" asks Nya confused. "His spark is his spirit. Since his element is fire it is easier to sense his spark" she explains. "How is it that you can see his spark?" asks Nya interested. "It is a trick I learned. I used it many times on the animals in the forest to see if they are dead" she explained not very clearly but still understandable. They stop in front of a room. "Here's your room. My room is right next to yours so if you need anything just knock. Sensei's room is down the hall if you want to see him" says Nya pointing at the respective rooms. "Thank you Nya. I will see you tomorrow" says Dawn as she bows and enters her room.

In the middle of the night

Dawn slept peacefully in her room. Her dream although was strange.

_In the dream_

_A shadow was in front of Dawn as she stood straight. She did not move a muscle as she did not see a need too. A shadow was in front of her but it had an abnormal shape. It was not clear though as it was dark. A flute could be heard in the background. It was soothing and Dawn found comfort in hearing it. "Hearing the flute will not affect you in any way" says the shadow._

Dawn wakes up with a jerk and is confused. "How will flute music affect me?" she asks herself before going back to sleep.

Somewhere underground…

Two shadows were talking about their latest plan. "How did you know that the girl was the sensei'ssssss daughter?" asked one of the shadows. "I did not. I saw her training and knew sssssshe would be an excssssellent adverssssary" replied the second shadow. "Now what issss our next move?" asks the first shadow. "We attack in two days' time" answers the second shadow before the two shadows start to laugh evilly.

At the bounty, time skip to afternoon

Dawn walked along the hall and Cole approached her trying to act cool. "Hello Cole" greeted Dawn politely. "Hey Dawn I was wondering if you were going to do anything later?" he asked trying to look casual. "Well yes I am. Kai asked me earlier to teach him how to channel his fire into an ordinary sword. Why do you ask?" Dawn asked. "No reason" said Cole cursing Kai in his mind.

Dawn continued along the hall reaching the control room. Nya was inside along with her brother. "Hello Nya. Kai are you ready to learn the move?" she asked as she enters. "Sure. See ya later sis" said Kai as he and Dawn walked to the training area. Sensei Wu watched his daughter and Kai train together and sighed. He had missed her but he had to leave her for her own good.

_Flashback_

"_Where are you going father?" asked a young Dawn in the middle of the night. The noise her father was making had woken her up. He puts down his items and approaches his daughter. He kneels to her eye level and holds her shoulders. "I have to leave now Dawn" he states simply. The nine year old starts crying a little. "Why father? Are you worried the skeleton army would return?" asked the young girl. "It is not that Dawn. I have to leave now I will return when it is time" he states before getting up again. "But how will I get the supplies? I have no money" protests the little girl. "There are deer in the forest and some fruit sell those and keep some fruit you will survive" he says before he leaves through the door. "Daddy!" shouts the young girl as she sobs on the wooden floor._

The sensei had no plan to tell her why he left yet. She will know soon.

**Please review! **** Also check out my other stories!**

**Elemental titan- teen titans + Danny phantom crossover**

**Nightengale's song- secret Saturdays**

**Obsession with a phantom- Danny phantom**

**Mayhem of the music master- teen titans**


	3. Discovery and a fight

**To prevent confusion for the timeline for this story, the ninjas destroyed the great devourer already and Garmedon has the mega weapon but he did not steal the bounty so the ninjas did not meet Dareth and the serpentine did not join together but went their separate ways **

**Disclaimer: Would I be doing this story if I owned Lego Ninjago? I only own any characters I make up.**

Dawn was having fun with teaching Kai how to channel his fire through his sword. Kai would somehow get a small flicker before it goes out or a big flame which he could not control. After three hours Kai finally managed to get it right. Sensei Wu chose to enter the room at that moment shocking Kai causing his sword which was on fire to drop on the floor burning the training grounds.

Dawn reacted quickly and shot ice through her sword putting out the fire. "What do you want father?" she asked keeping her sword. "I would like to have a word with you. Alone" he says slightly emphasizing the last word. Dawn nodded and turned to Kai. "I will see you later Kai" she says smiling. "Sure" he answers leaving the training area.

Kai's pov

I left Dawn and went to my room to grab a flower to give to her. I really did like her a lot, like one of those moments when you see someone and know that you were truly in love with that person. I'm not sure if Cole feels the same way about Dawn and maybe the deal was a bad idea. I mean she's a person not a prize. I decided to tell Cole the deal was off and that I was truly in love with her but if he feels the same way, I don't know what we can do. We would end up fighting over her and trying to impress her which might make her think we're weird.

I finally found the flower which was a white rose that was a little red around the edges. I left the room to look for Dawn to give it to her.

Dawn's pov

I saw Kai leave and turned to my father. I looked at him expecting him to tell me what he wanted to tell me that had to be done alone. "The spirit smoke has showed me a vision" he stated simply. I was not confused by what he said. I was more curious. Visions from spirit smoke are usually something that has an importance in destiny. "Have any serpentine passed the house during my absence?" he asks. I was not confused by the question. His vision probably had to do with the serpentine. "Not that I remembered. Did the spirit smoke show you something about the serpentine?" I asked thinking back. There was a time lapse in my memory that I cannot remember but I think I may have been too focused on my training or meditation that I passed out.

"It is nothing. Do not worry about it" he answers. If he said it was nothing it meant it was terrible. I did not push further on the subject. "Is there anything else father?" I ask. "Yes, I would like you to teach the ninja and your cousin how to further channel their elements" he instructs me. I nod acknowledging his instructions.

He leaves the training grounds and I head to my room. On the way there I spot Kai and he was holding something. I wave to him and he hides what he was holding behind his back and smiles. "Hello Kai what is behind your back?" I asked as I approached him. He blushed when I asked and pulled out the object. It was a single white rose that was slightly red around the edges. "It's for you" he said smiling while handing it to me. I blushed and smiled as I accepted the rose. "Thank you Kai it's beautiful" I smelled it as I hugged him for the present. When I let him go he was as red as his ninja uniform.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" he asked me rubbing his neck nervously. I was shocked and I blushed. I really did not expect him to ask me out on a date. I did not even know he liked me. "Sure" I answered smiling. Kai broke out into a wide grin. "I'll see you at 7pm tomorrow night in front of your room" he said happily. I grinned happily as we departed. When I first saw Kai I thought he was attractive. He had a bright spirit and likes to fight like I do although he looks very impatient.

I walked to my room to put the rose in a vase and I passed Nya. "Hi Dawn" she said as she waved to me. I waved back and she noticed my rose. "Where did you get the rose? It's beautiful" she commented looking at the flower. "Your brother gave it to me. He was very sweet. He invited me out tomorrow night" I told her happily. "Wow really?" she asked questioning her brother. I nod and she looks excited. "I am going to put this in my room I will see you later Nya" I tell her walking to my room.

After I put the rose in a vase, I headed to the training area to help my cousin train. When I arrived, Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Zane and Cole were there. "Hello everyone" I greeted. A chorus of hellos came. Kai still had a smile on his face. "Sensei said that you would teach us how to channel our elements easier" said Zane. I nod. "Well how do we start?" asked Cole. "Wait a moment while I get some things. You can lay out some mats first" I instructed. I left for a moment to get my meditation items from my room. I returned with them and saw everyone sitting on the mats.

"We shall start by meditating" I told everyone. I set down the objects in front of everyone. Kai had a candle in front of him, Zane had a glass of water, Cole had a rock, Jay had nothing and Lloyd had all three objects. I sat down completing the circle they had made. "I want you to close your eyes and meditate. Focus on your element" I instructed. I lit Kai and Lloyd's candles. The boys closed their eyes. I observed their objects.

Zane's glass of water looked cold but not at freezing point. Cole's rock had a tiny crack in it. Kai's candle flame was slightly bigger than before. Jay had a small cloud in front of him but it produced a very small lightning bolt. Lloyd's candle flame was also slightly bigger, his rock had a slightly bigger crack than Cole's, his glass of water was slightly frozen but not more than a quarter and a small cloud formed but produced a small lightning bolt.

I watched as they continued meditation but they looked obviously bored. Jay was the first one to break the silence after 5 minutes. "This is so boring! How can you stand doing this every day?" he asked me breaking the other's concentration. I shrugged. "I got used to the routine" I answer simply. "This is only the beginning, as you progress on your ability to channel your element it will become stronger" I told them.

I thought of something for a moment. "Would you like to see me do it?" I asked them. They looked unsure at first. "Don't worry about the time it will take about two minutes for me to get a change in the items" I told them knowing they were worried about being bored. "I would like to see it" Kai reacted first. Everyone else soon agreed and I went back to my room to get the items. I returned and lit the candle and meditated.

No one's pov

The gang watched as Dawn meditated and her objects slowly reacted. After a minute, the candle was already a bigger size, the glass of water was half frozen, the rock was cracked halfway and a medium sized thunder cloud formed producing a medium lightning bolt. Everyone looked amazed at the progress she achieved in just a minute. After the second minute, the candle wax was more than half melted, the rock almost cracked all the way, the cloud was bigger and produced a bigger lightning bolt and the glass of water was almost totally frozen.

She stopped meditating and looked at everyone. "This is what will happen when you have meditated as much as I did. But the results I achieved just now took much more concentration then I normally use. I usually take it slow at first" she explained blowing out the candle. "How long does it take to get what you have achieved?" Zane asked. "I did it for years but I do not know actually. It is different for each person" answered Dawn gathering her stuff. "Help me move these items to the side and we will start on something else" she instructed putting the items to the side. The boys followed and stood in front.

"Now we shall try channeling your inner element out" she tells them. Everyone but Kai, since he was thought how to channel his fire through his sword, looked confused. Dawn sighed in realization. "Do this" she said simply taking out her sword. She channeled lightning through it then fire then ice then slammed it on the ground causing the bounty to have a mini earthquake. Nya came rushing towards the ninja. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" she asked worried. "No we're fine sis. Dawn was just showing us some moves" he explained. "Cool think I can watch?" she asked wanting to see how the ninja would do. Before anyone could answer Dawn cut in. "Of course" she said happily. Nya smiled at her friend and sat at the side.

Time skip to night

Dawn was having another strange dream and this one was even stranger.

_In the dream_

_Dawn was standing in front of the strange looking shadow again. He was apparently saying something important. "I will call you when I need you and if you see the ninja you will earn their trust" instructed the shadow before it disappeared._

Dawn awoke from the dream and was even more confused. _I must not tell father or he will worry too much. _She concluded that the dream was nothing and that she was training too hard. She pushed away her covers and made some tea using a teapot in her room. While sipping the tea she stared at the rose Kai had given her that day. She sighed happily at the thought of Kai. She had grown to like the fire ninja more. She also enjoyed his sister's company very much as well. She yawned as she put down the empty tea cup and went back to bed.

Dawn's pov (**I'm better at writing her pov**)

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6 am. The ninja should be awake by now. I changed into my ninja suit and left my room. I thought about the dream I had last night. I cannot tell anyone about the dream; it will cause them to worry too much. I walked to the kitchen. I decided to surprise everyone with breakfast. Living on your own for six years helps improve your cooking. I made eggs, pancakes and some bacon. I carried the plates to the dining room and saw everyone sitting there already. "Good morning everyone" I greeted as I set down the plates. A chorus of good mornings came as I sat down. Everyone took a bite of the food and smiled. "Wow this is as good as Zane's cooking!" shouts Jay loudly his mouth half full of food. I was sitting next to Kai and Cole. I smiled at Kai as he ate his food happily. "Thank you Jay" I said as I began eating as well.

Time skip to near 6.55 pm no one's pov

Kai got ready to go on the date. He wore a red shirt and had blue jeans on. He was on the way to see Dawn. He walked into the control room and the other ninja and Nya were there. "Hey Kai where you going?" asked Jay. Nya smiled at her brother. "He's going on a date with Dawn" teased Nya. Cole looked at Kai with a face that said are-you-serious. "Well looks like you won the deal dude" said Cole unhappily. Little did they know was that Dawn was behind them looking for Nya. She had heard Cole say deal. "What deal?" she asked looking hurt. Everyone looked shocked that she was behind them. She was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange skirt. "Dawn what are you doing here?" asked Kai nervous. "I was looking for Nya. What deal are you talking about?" she answered and asked. "What makes you think the deal is about you?" asked Nya nervously.

"I heard Cole say that Kai won the deal after you said we were going on a date. Is that all I am to you? Am I just some prize? I actually thought I cared about you!" she shouted at Kai before running out. "Dawn wait!" shouts Kai running after her.

Kai's pov

I shouldn't have made the deal the first place. What was I thinking! I ran to Dawn's room hopefully she's there. The door was wide open. I looked inside. The window was open and I saw her ninja suit missing. The rose I had given her was on the floor. I picked it up sadly and left the room. I went back to the control room holding the rose. "Did you find Dawn?" asked Zane. I shook my head sadly still holding the rose.

"She wasn't in her room. Her ninja suit is missing and I found the rose I gave her on the floor" I said sadly. How were we going to explain to sensei that we broke his daughter's heart? We suddenly hear a scream coming from the nearby forest. "My sensors indicate that the scream was from Dawn" said Zane. I ran out of the room and headed straight for the forest. I'm coming Dawn.

Dawn's pov

I ran to my room and changed into my ninja suit. The hood was left down and I was about to jump out the window when I saw the rose Kai gave me. I got teary eyed and threw the flower on the ground. I jumped out the window. The bounty was parked near a forest and I ran deep into it crying. He did not care about me at all. I was just a prize to him. I actually thought I cared about him.

I stopped at a clearing and broke down into tears. I cared about him but I was nothing to him. I calm myself for a while. I wipe my tears and use my meditation technique to calm myself down but I couldn't. My eyes became teary again. I just couldn't stop think about Kai. "What issss the matter girl? Having boy trouble?" hissed a voice. I look up to see some hypnobrai surrounding me. I quickly stood up and drew my sword. I could defeat them easily.

"Looksssss like the girl wantssss to fight" says one of the snakes. "You know I do. I just got my heartbroken so you do not want to mess with me" I told them launching lightning through my sword. The sudden attack caught them off guard and I pull up my hood and use spinjitzu to attack them. I managed to knock them off their feet but a snake got behind me and hit me. I screamed loudly. The pain subsided after a while and I swung my sword at the snake. I continue fighting the snakes and I was winning until a snake that actually had a tail came out. "Leave her to me" he says approaching me. The rest of the snakes begin to back down just as I was having fun.

I prepared to battle the snake when he did something unexpected. He took out a bottle and messed with it. I did not let my guard down and still had my sword at the ready. The snake tossed the bottle at my direction and it breaks releasing a green smoke. I was about to launch an attack at the snake but I started to feel dizzy. I stumbled a bit and held my head with one hand. Soon, my whole body felt weak. I drop my sword on the ground and held my head. Soon, everything goes black.

Kai's pov

As I ran through the forest only one thought was in my mind. Please let Dawn be okay. I was so worried about her. I ran until I reached a clearing. It looked like a fight just happened. A couple of trees had slice marks and the place looked like a mess. "What happened here?" I asked myself inspecting a sliced up tree as the others catch up. I hear them gasp as I look around some more. I noticed something shining under the moonlight. "Guys look here!" I shout to them as I race for the object. I picked it up. It was Dawn's sword. "It's Dawn's sword! She was just here!" I shout to everyone worried about her.

"Why would she leave her sword here?" asked Jay. "My sensors show that there is a trace of knockout gas left behind" indicated Zane. Why would there be a trace of knockout gas unless. "Whoever attacked her must have used the knockout gas to kidnap her" I explained.

How in the world were we going to explain this situation to sensei? We made our way back to the bounty. "Tomorrow we have to look for her" I tell everyone. They nod their head in acknowledgement and we went for our rooms. But before we could we saw sensei! "Hello students. Have you seen my daughter?" he asks looking to see if she was with us.

We are in such big trouble.

**Finally finished! Do you like it? Want to complain? Review your opinion! Thank you and goodbye! **


End file.
